Keefe Fanfictions/Sophie's Love Triangle/5
Sophie's POV For the next week I just rested and drank a dozen elixir's everyday. Keefe also came over everyday. Then I realized that I hadn't seen Fitz or Biana for a long time. "Keefe what happened to Fitz and Biana" I ask sounding concerned. "Oh ya about then" Keefe says nervously. I feel his emotions spike up and down. He feels guilty, sad, and angry. "Just tell me what happened and why you feel guilty." this caught Keefe's attention. "How do you know I'm guilty?" he asks confused. I guess no one told him. "I'm an Empath." I quietly say. He feels disappointed. "Why did you waste a slot on Empath" he says angrily. "Is that why you feel disappointed because apparently in your mind Empath is a boring ability." I have never understood why Keefe hates being an Empath so much. "Yes it is and good luck because from now on your life is going to be dreadful cause I guess you can feel everyone's emotions without touching them." why is he so angry what did I do. "What's wrong Keefe" I quietly say. I reach for his hand and he slaps it away. HARD! He doesn't look or feel guilty either. He had hit me so hard that now there was a bruise there. I run out of the room and go to the Leapmaster and yell "Everglen" When I get there I run to Biana's room. I find her crying on her bed. "What happened" she looks up at me and she is confused and so happy at the same time. "SOPHIE?!?!" she screams. then she tackles me in a hug. "We thought you were dead. And I should be asking you the same thing what happened to your arm and why are you crying." I just then realized that I was crying. "When did you get back" she asks. "WAIT NO ONE TOLD YOU I GOT BACK 2 MONTHS AGO" I scream. "If you got back 2 months ago then why didn't you tell us" I shift around uncomfortably how do I tell her. "Well you see it's a long story because I was unconscious for the past 2 months." I quietly say. "Tell me the story NOW" she says angrily. Who knew Biana could be mad. (Time skip to when the story's finished) "First of all I'm so sorry and second of all that doesn't explain why you have a big bruise on your arm." "Oh that's from this morning when Keefe was mad and slapped me because I tried to grab his hand." I say quietly. "I'm sorry Sophie" she says. "We should probably tell Fitz that you're alive." When we go to Fitz's room he's on his bed and he looks like he wants to punch something. Oh and he's here to. Why is Keefe crying? "Fitz Sophie's alive" Biana quickly says "I know and he the biggest jerk in the world" Fitz says pointing to Keefe "thought it was a good idea to tell us now." "Ya you slapped Sophie this morning and now she has a big bruise on her arm because of it" Keefe pales. "I'm sorry I'm just really mad and sad and ugh no one will understand." he says softly. I would ask what happened but I really don't want to push it. "Alright I'll tell Fitz the rest of the story and I think someone needs to apologize to Sophie." Biana says. I walk quietly to the gardens of Everglen with Keefe following behind me. "Look Sophie I understand if you hate me but look I'm sorry. I'm just learning something and it makes me mad." "I won't hate you if you tell the information you learned." I say hopefully. "You already hate me so if I tell you'll hate me even more." "Keefe I could never possibly hate, and you know that. Please just tell me before I inflict on you" at that he scrunches his face up and flinches." "Fine I'll tell you but you have to promise you won't hate me after" "Again I already said I can never hate you." "Alright, so you know how most Polyglots have 2 abilities." I nod "Well turnout the mom of the years second ability is infliction." I pale "And you know how after your mind was healed you stated screaming cause of the pain. That was my mom." he says the last word quietly. "You hate me don't you?" "No I don't hate you, and I'm kind of sorry for saying this but I hate your mom." "And you think I don't. She hurt you. She nearly killed you like 10 times. Of course I hate her to." he yells. Did he care about me this much. "Keefe calm down I'm okay now" I say as I pull him in for a hug. "Thank you for always being with me Foster" "Thank you for saving me so many times." I say as I drag him inside. "Aw come on Foster don't you want to have some fun alone" he winks when he says it. "You're staying the night remember. We can have fun then" "Fine whatever you say Foster" and then he pouts. Then I put my arm around his neck and he put his around my waist. Then I quickly kiss him on the cheek. "What are you doing ?" Biana says right as I pull away. "Nothing" we say at the same time. "Come on we invited everyone over and we're going to play truth or dare. Don't worry I already asked Mr. Forkle if he manifested you again and he didn't so we're good." Biana says. "Alright." I say. Narrative POV Tam dares Keefe to let Linh pour water on "The Hair" Keefe dares Dex to give him a stink bomb Dex dares Linh to do Keefe's hair in a crazy hairstyle. She does a Mohawk Linh dares Biana to let her do her make-up Sophie chooses truth and Biana want Sophie to truthfully tell everyone her crush Sophie's POV Why was Biana so evil why do I have to say my crush to everyone "Hey my mind broke before you answered this" I protest "To bad. Tell us now" "Fine can I just say there initials" I argue "Fine K.S." (I don't know if Keefe has a middle name and I'm to lazy to check) and with those word I grab my home crystal and I run home to Jolie's room. I feel my Imparter vibrate and It's Biana. I ignore her and work on emptying her room. Then I hear a knock on the door and I assume it's Edaline. "Come in" I shout. Then the door slowly turns and I go back to work. "Sophie who do you have a crush on." I freeze "Why do you care" I ask "Please just tell me" she begs "Fine I have a crush on Keefe Sencen." I say. I turn around to find a smirking Keefe. Why did I always forget that he could mimic. Now I'm blushing like crazy. "No Foster there's no need to be embarrassed. I came here to make sure I was the only K.S. you knew which I thankfully am because I need to tell you that I have a crush on you to." I felt my jaw drop. Since when did cool, popular, amazing, cute boys have a crush on her. "Anyway come back to Everglen we're all going to reveal our crushes. Come come." When I went back everyone felt nervous. Linh and Fitz had a crush on each other, Keefe and I obviously have a crush on each other, Biana and Tam have a crush have a crush on each other, and Dex has a crush on Marella. Right when Dex was admitting to liking Marella, Marella appears out of no where. "I like you to Dex" she says and with that she kisses his cheek. Then we all had to choose our OTP (One True Paring) Everyone choose Sokeefe which apparently is me and Keefe's ship name. Even Keefe choose Sokeefe. I on the other hand choose Tiana. Keefe was "very offended" "Fine you made me do this" he says. Then he kisses me on the lips and I kiss him back gratefully. Category:Fanfiction Chapter Category:SLT